1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing attachment files received in an e-mail via a network, and more particularly, to a method of managing attachment files from a client computer wherein the attachment files are received in an e-mail via a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical attachment management methods for filtering mail messages or attachment to e-mails include methods and apparatus for storing transmitted e-mail attachments using a network and mail service system via a network. An attachment having a unique network address can be stored on a network server or computer local to a sender. Attachment references may be generated comprising the network address of the attachment where the attachment reference is accessible by an e-mail recipient. The sender of the message stores the attachment locally while the recipient of the message retrieves the attachment via the internet from its position local to the sender using the sender's URL.
Another known attachment management method includes storing an attachment on a network or other means visible to the network and local to a sender where the attachment has a unique network address. The process then generates an attachment reference comprising the network address of the attachment and attaching the attachment referenced to a primary e-mail message which is sent from a sender. Once the sender sends the primary e-mail message and the attachment reference from the sender to a recipient, the recipient is informed that the attachment is attached to the primary e-mail message. A retrieval of the attachment occurs by the recipient retrieving the attachment from the storage means or network when the recipient chooses to access the attachment.
Another known process for attachment management includes storing mail messages and message files of a mail service system. A new mail message is compared to the stored message using a filter query. The new mail message received by the mail service system from a client computer is parsed and indexed. A box label and unread label is added to the new mail message if the contents of the new mail message do not match the stored mail message.
Another known attachment management process includes transmitting e-mails over a network. The process consists of a node in the network receiving an e-mail message to be distributed to a recipient. The e-mail message includes an attachment reference comprising the network address of an attachment stored locally in relation to a network. A copy of the attachment is retrieved, and stored locally in reference to the network. The method includes transmitting e-mail over a network where a node in the network receives an e-mail message which is distributed to other nodes. The e-mail message includes an attachment reference which comprises the network address of the attachment stored locally at the previous node in the network. The method compares the expected cost of moving the attachment from the previous node to the new recipient, with the cost of moving the attachment locally to the user.
Another known attachment management process includes transmitting a primary e-mail message and attachment to a remote PC. The attachment is stored in a file server but is visible through the internet. An attachment reference is generated which comprises a URL (uniform resource locator) pointer to the location of the attachment in the HTTP (hypertext transfer protocol) server. The e-mail message with the attachment reference can then be transmitted to the recipient PC (personal computer) using the internet in the standard manner and the PC may use the attachment reference to access the attachment when desired.
Other known attachment management processes include a method for downloading mail messages in a distributed computer system such as the internet. The computer system includes a plurality of client computers connected to a mail service system via a network. A mail message is stored in the mail service system, where the mail message includes a primary component encoded in a first format, and a secondary component encoded in a second format. A client computer requests one of the stored mail messages, or the secondary component. The attachment is replaced with a hot-link and the message is sent over a network connection including the hot-link to the particular client computer, minus the attachment.
A disadvantage of known e-mail attachment systems is the lack of comparison and indexing between the incoming and existing files. Managing attachments and files typically includes a desire to compare files and attachments to determine the most current file or attachment. Mistakenly deleting or using the wrong file or attachment, such as an out-of-date file when a more recent version of the file is desired, can be deleterious to productivity.
More specifically, current e-mail attachment methods lack the means for eliminating duplicate attachments received from e-mails while providing a means for maintaining an association between the e-mail and the attachment. This disassociation between the e-mail and attachment causes a problem when a user deletes the e-mail or the attachment component by removing needed data in the attachment and/or removing an explanatory e-mail.
Further, another disadvantage of known e-mail attachment systems is the lack of addressing the problem stemming from deleting an attachment or an e-mail message including an attachment having directed to it multiple hot-links or pointers. Deletion of such an attachment can cause multiple users loss of valuable data contained in the attachment, inconvenience in retrieving the data, and loss of user productivity.
Additionally, multiple copies of e-mail attachments can consume significant amounts of server or client computer storage space. Once the e-mail with attachment is sent to multiple recipients, a server based e-mail system may experience significant loss of available storage space by multiple copies of the same e-mail. Additionally, often users send notes or e-mail back and forth on the same subject matter, or forward to another user who in turn, forwards to another user. This multiple forwarding and back and forth messages with reply messages can include the original attachment which is then being sent over the network consuming bandwidth, and significant storage space on a server or computer on which the message is received. Further, this problem can be worsened when attachments increase in size. Moreover, recipients of larger e-mail messages who then forward the entire e-mail including the attachment can significantly affect available bandwidth throughout the network for other clients.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for eliminating multiple incidences of an attachment while maintaining the attachments association with its e-mail.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for eliminating duplicate attachments while checking for associated e-mails of the attachment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method which searches for the existence of the duplicate attachments and other incidences of the attachment's e-mail.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the amount of storage space in which attachments use on a computer while maintaining the association between an attachment and e-mail.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.